Tu “Arte” Efímero será Eterno
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Ella lo busca por vengnza, lo encuentra y algo cambia. él encuentra la Eternidad para su Arte Efímero. DeiTema


_**Tu "Arte" Efímero será Eterno**_

Hacía tiempo desde que Gaara regresase a la villa y Chiyo falleciese, Temari se la pasaba buscando información a escondidas de sus hermanos pues quería saber quién podía ser aquel que derrotó a su hermano, quería acabar con él, destruirle. En la villa había encontrado una pequeña ficha explicando un poco sus habilidades y junto a ellas una foto del joven, memorizó cada rasgo, cada detalle que en esa foto se mostraba, lo tenía memorizado de tal modo que sólo cerrar los ojos y era verle destruido.

Las noticias sobre ese maldito rubio eran nulas, Temari aprovechaba todo ínfima misión incluso las más ridículas para poder tomarse un poco de tiempo fuera e investigar, a Gaara no les molestaba en absoluto que se encargase de esas misiones pues de ese modo los fondos de la villa habían experimentado un gran ascenso.

Era ya el quinto mes desde que empezase a realizar misiones que no llevaban a ninguna parte y apenas si había podido obtener información, algunos habían comentado que habían visto a alguien así surcar los cielos de una zona boscosa en cuyo centro se encontraba unos retos de una antigua fortaleza, la gente siempre había esquivado ese lugar por temor a las historias que se contaban.

Tras casi dos meses más por fin logró localizar aquel lugar y sin pensarlo mucho se internó en aquel lugar, no se oía nada en ese lugar, ni el murmullo del viento moviendo las hojas, ni a los animales… nada, a lo sumo de vez encunado se oía una melodía de explosiones que Temari tomó como principal punto para comenzar a investigar.

Cuando alcanzó el punto del que provenían las explosiones se encontró a un joven de castaños y ojos de un tono verde-turquesa increíble, su cuerpo estaba más que bien formado, se quedó un rato oculta entre las ramas de uno de los árboles más cercanos mientras lo observaba, siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por observar a los hombres entrenar.

Cuanto más lo observaba más embobada se quedaba, aquel muchacho… ¿Quién sería? Antes de poder fijarse uno de los explosivos fue arrojado hacia donde se situaba, no tubo tiempo de reaccionar a cambiarse de lugar por lo que extendió su abanico de tal modo que quedase completamente cubierta por él y evitar así los escombros que surgiesen de la explosión. El joven observaba ese lugar pues de todas las explosiones esa había sido la más bella.

Entre una nube de polvo y escombros Temari se irguió cerrando en el proceso su abanico de forma elegante y afianzándolo de nuevo a su espalda, no tenía sentido retirarse pues él ya la había visto. El castaño observaba la figura que poco a poco se iba mostrando entre el humo y los escombros que había producido, no sabía que allí huyese alguien más que él.

Temari esperó a que el humo se disipase y mostró una sonrisa – Bellas explosiones, ¿eres tú quien crea el producto que las otorga? – Avanzaba tranquila hasta quedar casi a la altura del joven, sabía quién era, podía reconocer que el único con esa habilidad era el rubio, quizás sus cabellos hubiesen sido modificados pero esos ojos eran suyos, ese rostro era suyo, y esa piel… De repente sintió que algo le golpeaba en el pecho y se sintió extraña.

El "castaño" la observaba acercarse – Si, soy yo, ¿puedo saber quién eres? – Metiendo una de sus manos en la bolsa de esa pasta explosiva mientras no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Temari lo observó con detenimiento, ¿qué le pasaba? – Temari, ¿Acaso tú eres Deidara? ¿El maestro en el arte de la explosión?

El joven las observó mejor, pensó que la chica era bastante guapa, a demás que estaba muy bien proporcionada, pero lo que le tocó fue el modo en que denominaba a sus explosiones, "Arte" – Si, así es. ¿Buscas algo de mí?

La joven lo observó no podía ser que aquello le estuviese pasando, a ella no, y mucho menos con él – En verdad sí, bueno, creó que la finalidad cambió pues vine para arrebatarte lo que le arrebataste a mi hermano, pero… - La joven no podía seguir, su corazón se había acelerado pues el cabello del joven se mostraba de su verdadero color, un brillo se reflejaba en esos ojos cuando denominó "Arte" a las explosiones y eso la hizo vibrar.

Deidara la observó extrañado - ¿Arrebatado? ¿A tu hermano? No se quién es tu hermano… Mucho menos sé que le arrebaté como para que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo para encontrarme… - Su mirada se había posado en la de ella, si sabía de quién se trataba, sabía perfectamente de quién era hermana, pero no quería reconocer que estaba sintiendo.

Temari mantenía la mirada en la suya – De acuerdo… sólo he de pedirte algo, si he de conseguirlo proporcionándote más arte así lo haré, pero… deseo llevarme lo que más valor hay en ti… - Sus palabras sonaban tristes, apagadas. Por dentro la joven se estaba destrozando pues sabía que había ido hasta allí por el simple hecho de que lo amaba, un sentimiento que había ocultado tras la venganza.

El rubio la miró algo sorprendido – Bien... Me parece justo… Temari. ¿Cómo propones que sea? – Sus manos trabajaban la mezcla sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

La joven se mostró algo más triste pues debía hacer aquello – Tu obra maestra, la mejor de todas tus obras – Se acercó más a él hasta sentir ambos la respiración del otro sobre sus labios – Deseo que sea algo que marque este lugar, que perduré como la mejor de tus obras y recuerdo por la prosperidad del tiempo, Deidara – La rubia susurró el nombre del joven despacio, atrayente

El rubio sonrió sincero, al fin y al cabo ella le proponía una eternidad para su "Arte" efímero, no era mal trato al fin y al cabo - ¿Entonces? ¿Estás lista para entregarte a la eternidad del tiempo Temari? – Susurró su nombre de igual modo que la rubia había dicho el suyo.

Temari le miró pues sus deseos empezaban a devorarla por dentro, peleaba por no extender sus manos y acariciar la plenitud del joven deleitándose con aquel tacto – Si… Deidara…

El joven no articuló ninguna palabra más, su obra había sido completada, Temari había usado algunas de sus técnicas para potenciar el viento de la zona – Encantado de conocerte Temari… - El joven la sintió juntase contra su pecho y sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, y, en el último instante pudo saborear los labios de aquella a quién, sin querer aceptarlo, amaba.

La explosión que se produjo fue increíble, los vientos de la joven potenciaron la altura, cristalizaron el momento como función única. Ninguno de los dos pudo observar el resultado del "Arte" Eterno del joven, más por todo el lugar la visión y el recuerdo de esa imagen que la joven había creado perdurarían para siempre.


End file.
